Through Their Eyes
by RezLevin
Summary: When the Flare Gang attacks and succeed, humanity is gone, how will the pokemon survive?
1. just a summary

_**Through Their Eyes**_

(This is just a preview of what I'm planning to do, I'll respond to reviews and if any other writer wants to do a collab with me, I'll work it out with them for a few chapters. Thx for Reading!)

When the flash came. They knew it was over. The Flare Gang had prevailed in it's dreams, a first for any evil team, but even though it was it was a first, there had been TWO botched attempts, the last and finally successful attempt close on the brink of failure. But, even as the Flare Gang had succeeded, Lysandre forgot one thing, The main driving force of his success, The Pokemon. ( I'll this and the disaster gun in chapter two when the story actually begins.)Seriously, he had TWO tries to get it correct, and he forgets the main force? Of course then, the disaster gun only wiped out the humans, but not the memories, of the pokemon that is. The rest of the story will continue when get chapter 2 published, it's in the works, but in the draft stage. NOTE: ALL ROUGH DRAFTS WILL HAVE A CHANCE OF THEM BEING WORKED ON AT SCHOOL, SO ETA BETWEEN CHAPTERS MAY VARY.


	2. Before The Storm

Ch2- Before the Storm

-The Delta Mythical- 4/418 to 4/6/18

(This is where all the referencing from Ch1 is revealed to be.)

Lysandre was in the Lumios City Gym, his ultimate weapon nearly ready.

 _Finally, after 4 years of trial and error. My plan has finally worked._ Lysandre through smuggly to himself. _Yes, the world will start over._

He was in a state of hyper-depression, symptoms were to include, but not limited to, wanting to use a flying machine, hate of humans, and thoughts of mass humancide. He also wanted to kill off pokemon as well. But during final preparations, pokecide never crossed his mind. It was odd to him that why nobody had noticed their first two attempts. But that didn't matter right now. They had bigger things on their hands, a Flare Gang grump had just informed Lysandre that the Disaster Gun has reached max capacity. Lysandre felt himself being overwhelmed. He had to let it out. This was through destroying the gym. The Disaster Gun, in theory, should be able to wipe out both humans and pokemon. He did had a remote for when he was going to activate the gun, he was going to flick two switches, one for humans, one for pokemon. He was about to activate the switch… He had a smirk on his face, this is it….

Then.

" _ **STOP RIGHT THERE!"**_

 _ **(**_ Ok, that was easier to write than i expected, half off the notebook writing. There were parts from my fanfic notebook, yes, i dedicated a notebook. To write in at school. _ **)**_

 _ **Okay then, see ya next time, Delta, signing off.**_


	3. TTE3- oof

Through Their Eyes

Chapter 3- (Note: I'm not good at making fight scenes, it's just not my thing.) April/7/18-4/12/2018

The last thing Lysandre heard before he was bombarded was eerily familiar.

" _ **STOP RIGHT THERE".**_ _That voice, it can't be? Ash?_

But the next thing Lysandre felt was a flamethrower to the face.

 _For $%* #$() sake! Can I stop being bombarded like that._

"Alright then, Gyrados, GO!"

Lysandre threw a chrome pokeball. The Gyrados came out with a deafening roar..To the surprise of Ash and his friends…

He… was... ALREADY IN MEGA EVOLVED STATE?!

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Ash screamed.

"Due to our latest technology, we've been able to keep contain mega-evolved pokemon in a specially modified pokeball". Lysandre said with a smirk.

"Greninja, ninja star"

"Talonflame, flamethrower"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Ash commanded to his pokemon.

Greninja produced a star and threw it, while talonflame shot out a flamethrower with pikachu doing a thunderbolt.

What shocked everyone was when Lysandre told Gyrados to move out of the way and let the attacks hit him.

When all three attacks hit at once, Lysandre was still standing, with something smoking heavily beside him. He had a big smirk on his face.

"That was the best way to take out some idiots. You have just ended your life." Lysandre was already laughing when he got that out of his mouth.

That's when Ash realized, that remote controls the Disaster Gun, and if the remote is destroyed, it activates it!

" $!#!", that was all that came out of Ash's mouth before everyone's bodies, including his, started to glow and ambient red. This was happening to everyone single person in the pokemon world. This was the end. The pokemon were stuck, just shocked at what were happening to their trainers. Everysingle pokemon they own in Kalos were just standing in shock, mouths wide open.

This was when Lysandre realized, _wait, shouldn't the pokemon be glowing as well? ****!. I FORGOT. I NEVER GOT TO ACTIVATE THE DISASTER GUN ENTIRELY!_

"NOOOOOOOOO"

That was the last thing that every human in the lumiose city gym heard, before a thin sheet of acid came flying right into the red aura, corroding all the humans until they were nothing but non-existent. This was happening to all the humans, none are left. Only the pokemon have survived the massacre of their trainers.


	4. Update 1 ---

Update Note -_-1-_-

4/24/18

I apologize for the lack of updates and the lateness of Chapter 3, This is a note to all that I'll be taking longer to write these stories, due to school, maybe not at all. I'm still open to collabs if anyone wishes to do so with me.

Cya'll later-

-Delta


	5. TTE:Update 2

Update Note -_-2-_-

5/19/18

I have been taking a short hiatus from , but as promised, chapter 4 will be much improved from the past 3 chapters, albeit this will take awhile due to this stupid thing called school, and from studying other Fanfictions, I have some goals for Chapter 4, including having the Kalos Group Pokemon go to Oak's lab, these are just some ideas, you should be expecting more frequency when I'm tracked out since I have 2 more weeks before vacation.

 _ **AN: This was meant to be uploaded on the 19th, but goddanming EOG's and NCFE's were in the way, so this is coming out NINE DAYS LATER, sorry and sadly, I've hit a writers block this is going to take some time, also, WTH DID NINTENDO DO TO POKEMON SUN AND MOON!?(anime wise)**_

Cya'll later-

-Delta


	6. TTE-Before the Battle

TTE 3.5

Before the Battle.

(I've kind of been taking a hiatus of the past weekend, 4/12/2018- whenever this chapter gets released. Nuf said, just get to work.)

 _ **AN 5/29/19, (yes, it's been that long) just got back into the story, I'm still working this out and dealing with a writers block. This could take a while. Just tell me if this is filler, soooo yeah.**_

Chapter 4

When the dust cleared from the disaster gun, the pokemon were shocked. Their trainers were gone, yes, that was surprising, but more obvious as a wave of acid had killed them. What actually shocked was that their pokeballs were still intact. But they were forming a circle around where should be the deceased group of humans. Floating in mid air before slowly descending to the ground with dust kicking around them. Gyrados was surprised, and annoyed that Lysandre's plan had semi-worked, "well I'd be damned, that son of a gun's stupid thing actually worked." It was quite obvious that Gyarados had no say in if it wanted to be captured or not, unlike how Ash used to catch pokemon, Lysandre forced them into pokeballs, literally subduing them until they surrendered to the pokeball. But since Lysandre's Gyarados has been his for so long, it had gain respect for him and was let his memory fall into oblivion.

"Well goddammit", muttered Greninja, he was in his normal form, "well looks like even if that asshole of a Lysandre manages to some how, stupidly finds a new way to kill himself and all of our friends". Greninja was literally screaming now, he couldn't stand it that his trainer, his FRIEND, their bond form, all their time, effort, GONE. ALL GONE. There was definitely a reason for why he's extremely pissed. "Everyone, launch your strongest attack". But before the squad's pokemon could do anything ( the squad refers to the Ash's and his friends.), there was a loud explosion, apparently Chespin ate an explosive poke-puff, "WHY CHESPIN"! This time that was screaming was Sylveon, the memories of her former trainer too much for her to handle. But there were much, much bigger problems. Including one with a tall fin, a long, round body, and a pair of piercing, white, angry, pissed eyes.


	7. Update 2- Revival

Update 2, Revival

10/26/2018

This story has now become dead, although I will be continuing this story on my Wattpad account: Rezionis

See you soon, Delta, out.


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue

Start: 11/12/18

End: 11/14

Boom.. _crackle…_ _ **POP**_

The world shooked, crumbled, buildings of the human era, who's stubborness to nature came crashing to an end, in all the greatest buildings of humankind come crashing down.

It all began in Lumiose City, specifically in Lumiose tower, the gym of the electric gym leader, Clemont. Kalos had all eyes on the Trainer's Tournament. Yet, they had left Kalos unsecure, there were no securities in place, no guards… This was when Lysandre pounced, he secured the gym portion of Lumiose Tower, set up the machinery that was bound to end the world as they know it, to destroy both People and Pokemon alike…

Nothing could've gone wrong right? It was many years in the making!

Oh, hell no, he was to be proved to be oh so wrong. A gang member's forgetfulness ended upthat only humans would perish, and those that were locked in pokeballs would all be released back into the world.

Lysandre's scheme was found out by the end of the tournament, the tournament had reserved the gym so that they could have an after party for the trainers and pokemon, yet when the staff entered the gym portion, they saw a giant, hulking death machinery with a Flare Gang symbol placed on top of it.

Lysandre's plan of recreating the world was just a front, his real plan was for everything to be erased. For the world to come crashing down. Completely ending the world and for nature to take over, causing complete silence in the entire galaxy.

The machine would do more than that.

 _Much more._

 _Welp, here it is, something._

 _This is only the beginning._


	9. TTE: End

This series has been canceled, thanking for readin'

I know that I took a long time to write about this, i forgot about this account for a while, im gonna start making Initial D/ MF GHOST stories soon.

Cya, Rez


End file.
